


In The City Of New York

by Avec_B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avec_B/pseuds/Avec_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a well-known fact that the city of New York is no stranger to organized crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The City Of New York

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not lived in NYC, have not, in fact, even BEEN to NYC. This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine( I'm overly fond of appositives). You're all welcome to take a go at it, however. My only request is that you don't completely annihilate me. I need something to pick up afterward. Oh and these characters are not mine, yada yada et cetera et cetera. ( do we still do this?)

         It is a well-known fact that the city of New York is no stranger to organized crime. It has been there, in some form or another, since its beginning. New York has seen thousands of gangsters and kings of the streets and even more pretenders. Today, there are but a handful of street kings- and queens- in power.

        In Manhattan lives Stark Industries and at its head, Tony Stark. If one listens to the rumors, it is Ms. Potts who actually holds all the power. They say Stark used to be a gun runner before he was blown up by one of his own weapons, that he was set up by one of his own men, that he fought his way home with nothing but some scraps and his own genius, and that’s why Stark is now the King of Technology. It should be said that this is the same they that say that Bruce Banner moonlights as a giant green monster. Of course, no one has seen Obadiah Stane for months…

        Thor, heir to the throne of Asguard, operates their American branch out of Inwood. Thor is always ready for a fight and, given half a chance, is one of the most brutal gangsters New York has ever seen. His brother Loki is his second. They call him Loki Silver-tongue, Loki Lie-Smith, not only because he is a superb actor, but because his negotiations are so marvelously crafted his prey often won’t realize they’ve stepped into a trap until house later.

        Bruce Banner, known in some circles as The Hulk, bounces around from borough to borough. He usually stays out of gang violence, but woe betide the person to get on his bad side. The Hulk, when he hits his stride, is just as brutal, if not more so, than Thor himself. Banner hasn’t been seen since Harlem several years ago, but there are rumors that he’s set up a deal with stark industries.

        In Queens, Hawkeye runs the streets. His territory is some of the best kept in the city, second only to that of Steve Rogers. Unlike Steve Rogers, Hawkeye is the best marksman in the world. This lends a new slant to the phrase ‘keeping an eye on someone’. (Unbeknownst to everyone else, Spiderman also lives in Queens. His web spans the entire city and they say he has information on everyone. Including you.)

        Natasha Romanova, current queen of the Russian mob, has headquarters in south Brooklyn. She came into power around seven years ago after the end of a very bloody power struggle. If one listens to the whispers, she’s been responsible for the deaths of several government officials and that her second, the Winter Soldier, has been responsible for even more.

        Finally, Steve Rogers-also known as Captain America for his genteel manner, strong jaw, and style reminiscent of a 1940’s news reel- has also set up camp in Brooklyn. He is one of the nicest gangsters you’ll ever meet. His territory has the lowest crime rates in the entire city. His Howling Commandos are the best muscle money can buy and anyone trying to muscle their way in usually ends up dealing with them. If they’re particularly nasty (or particularly unlucky), they’ll get Steve himself.

 

They call themselves the Avengers- false heroes in a city filled with false royalty.


End file.
